


Ying and Yang

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [2]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos
Genre: Assault, Bullying, King and Yan, Overprotective, Overprotective King, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: This was a gift to @miyoki-kun (six parts and multiple one-shots)





	1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, always smiling and yet always carrying a katakana to fight against haters. King watched with a fond smile as she hid behind a tree, but frowned as he noticed who she was smiling at.

Though this gave him the opportunity to get to her locker unnoticed, he pulled out a pink envelope with a bright pink heart sticker holding it together.

He slipped it in before running off to the boys room, his face bright red and his glasses askew.

He wandered over to look into the mirror to fix his crown, smelling his hand and realized that he smelled faintly like peanut butter. He prayed that she didn't notice if she read it.

He left the restroom and saw Yan smiling happily with her letter, something moved within King. It was sadness, the sadness about knowing that the girl of his dreams thinks that the letters are from her other Senpai.

How she would never love him, but seeing that smile will make it all worth his suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing asks the hard questions

He was a good friend, he supported her and often helped her with her plans or cleaning up. He was the first person to befriend Bing, and become his best friend.

His name is King, he was the class President and a very caring guy. He was like her Dad, cunning and sneaky, and like her Papa charismatic and happy.

He was the type of guy that could commit murder and everyone would assume it was so serial killer or Anti.

He seemed happy for her when she talked about the love notes in her locker. Though Bing wasn't.

"Yan, sis, how do you know its...him? I mean it could be anyone." Bing asked one day during lunch.

King grew awfully quiet.

Yan bit into her cake and hummed, "Because, Senpai is usually near locker when I get there. It has to be him! Besides, I would be quite disappointed if it wasn't."

Bing flinched as King continued to eat his peanut butter sandwich with a hint of tears going down his face.

Yet, Yan didn't notice.

She saw her beloved Senpai and he was...is that that big boobed bimbo? It seems that she'll have to take care of her later.

Senpai looked her way and she turned to continue the conversation with Bing when, "Yan right?"

Yan turned to see her Senpai beaming down at her, "Y-Yes."

"Meet me after school, in the basketball court. There is something I want to ask you."

This was her moment, "Of course! See you then!"

Today just keep getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh

Bing was worried about Yan, that "Senpai" of hers was a big bully and he hated her guts. He had tried to tell her, but sometimes you can't get through to a lovestruck woman.

He explained to King about his worry and the class rep called forth his two spies of the school. 

The Jim Twins.

Those brothers are known to be annoying wannabe news anchors by the school, but they're actually pretty decent hackers. They know everything you need to know about someone.

King employed them after finding them hacking into the lunch menu to make Tuesday and Wednesday pizza days. Since then, they became loyal observants. Sometimes making them the first faces a new student would see.

Bing loved those two goobers after they transferred into their school last year. They made things fun, annoying for his Uncles, but fun for the American kid.

That means something if that group of Uncles are called Google.

King was watching the surveillance cameras live feed as the Jims took to recording everything from a safe distance.

Yan was looking even more beautiful than before, even in her uniform and just an added flower in her hair. The excited expression on her face spoke in volumes, and he'll see about this...Senpai.

Bing was setting up the audio when he heard King shift, turning he saw the guy run from the classroom. On the screen was Yan, being pelted with paintballs.

Bing called on the communicator keeps on his body at all times, "Jim! Get Yan out of there, and stop filming. The Protector is on his way."

Bing left out after King and saw the remaining students with fear evident on their faces, King was angry. Almost nobody knew what an angry King was, to the lower classmen it was a legend.

To their class and above...an omen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King is called the Protector for this exact reason, Noone bullies in his school more importantly the woman he loves

Yan was pulled away by the Jims, those two were sweethearts, and she allowed herself to be cleaned by the two.

Though all they did was go around the court to hide behind bushes, when she was about to question it, she heard an unfamiliar growl.

"How dare you hurt Yan! Explain yourself!" The teen looked out and saw King.

His face dangerous and a complete 180° from the King she knew. She froze at the sound of her ex-Senpai voice, "Relax Prez, jeez were were just having some fun with him."

"Her."

"Prez, are you telling me you're falling for that whole Transgender bull-fwpt."

"She is the most beautiful woman anyone could have the pleasure of gaining her attention! You should feel privileged that she was into you, and if I ever find out you've done something unforgivable to her this will seem like a spank on the wrist!"

Yan tried to sneak a peek at the sound of hitting blows but the Jims pulled her away and ran her home, claiming she didn’t need to see that.

But she did, she wanted to, she wanted to believe that someone was defending her honor. Her thoughts remained on King even as her fathers demanded what happened.

========

Bing ran out into the court yard and pulled King off of the bloodied bully, he couldn't even guess where the blood was coming from.

The other student officials arrived and gave King a wide Berth, already talking about suspending the bully, especially with proof of his and his friends wrong doing.

"Dude, calm down please, Yan is with the Jims. Just call her old men later tonight, I'll try to fill them in. Just do your caring President thing." Bing watched as the fire died down a bit in King's eyes, still present, but less intense.

King nodded before going to make a few calls.

Bing also didn’t hesitate to go over to his friend's house, he paused at the yelling before walking in.

Yan looked to be in shock, the Jims were fully ignoring Wilford and Dark who were trying to find out why their baby girl was covered in welps and paint.

Bing slammed the door and flinched when he noticed the blood from his hands on the door, Yan immediately snapped out of it.

"Bing? Oh gosh is King alright? Did he get hurt? Is that blood? Bing I-" She stopped as he held up his hand.

"Jim, Jim, mind taking care of Yan for a bit? School business first." This was one of the few times the adults saw Bing so serious.

The Jims did as they were told as Bing sighed, "She stayed after school to meet up with her crush, he...began to hurt her. King saw it on the school cameras during our maintenance check and sent the Jim Twins to take her home. He's...dealing with the bully. The blood is actually the results of King dealing with bullying."

Dark growled, "I see, thank you for informing us. What of the bully?"

Bing gave a shrug, "Seeing how he got the crud beat out of him, he is either going to be home schooled from a hospital or expelled."

A cock of a gun caught everyone's attention and Wilford was frowning, "More like dead."

Bing flinched, "Um...Wil, mind holding off on that? You could get King in serious trouble."

It took some prompting but Wilford finally relented, right as Yan and the Jims entered the living room with Yan all better.

Bing declined the dinner offer in order to take the Jims home, The Host will not be pleased with the fact that his nephews are covered in paint.

Leaving Yan to be comforted by her fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are nearing the end of this road trip, and I would like to point something out. I will make shorts for every Ego and their families.
> 
> Yan is Dark and Wilford's kid
> 
> Bing is an American kid that moved in with his uncles after a falling out with his parents. Google is his Uncle. All of them.
> 
> Jims are the nephews of the Host, cause they get their weirdness from someone.
> 
> King is actually Ed Edgar's kid who got caught up in some legal issues and went to live with his stepfather Silver Shepherd (Shepherd) who he found out was a superhero.
> 
> That's about it....bubye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and confessions

King rubbed his face in exhaustion, it was a long meeting with the Principal about beating up students. Though the Principal didn't feel the need to suspend him for defending the defenseless.

It was lucky that Bing had left after the Jims to inform the family, that family was ready to sue Yan for stalking and King for brutally beating their son to the ER.

Though they refused to do so after threats of evidence of their bullying and his own brutally beating students being on the Internet came through.

And well...Yan's parents being who they were helped a bit. Shepard had to come pick him up from school, and carried him to the couch to rest before dinner.

King did everything in his power to avoid calling Yan's fathers, but even after his shower and homework he had a moment before dinner.

So he picked up his cell and dialed the dreaded number.

========

Dark was making dinner while Wilford cleaned the blood Bing left behind, that's when the phone rang.

Wilford answered, "Hello?"

A familiar nervous voice came through the receiver, "Oh! Mr. W-Warfstache! First and foremost, Did Yan make it home okay? I trust the Jims but those attacks were head on."

"Yes, she's fine, Bing actually took the twins home. May I ask what of the kid who hurt her?" Wilford's voice was surprisingly smooth.

King sighed, "I am to believe that he and his family are leaving the country tonight, he is in extensive medical care do to...reasons...and also Yan's school books were left behind during the mess. Is there anything you need?"

Wilford sighed, he could hear the strain in the kid's voice. He must have raised some hell, "No, no, actually I hope to meet you."

Wilford heard a fumble, "I'm sorry?"

The pink clad man laughed, "It's quite alright lad, but I gotta know one thing...Do you love my daughter?"

========

King felt his heart stop at the question, should he admit his one-sided crush? Would he be killed? Can he handle any more rejection?

"Yes, I do. B-But she has made it perfectly clear that she wants to remain friends, and I respect her wishes in doing so." He swallowed at the silence of the older man.

"Very good, anything else?" Wilford's voice was thicc, and King almost fainted.

"The Principal will call you or your husband for a meeting with us. Um, I-I have to go Mr. Warfstache, my father says it's dinner time."

He didn't even have to hang up...

=========

Dark exited the kitchen to retrieve his husband, he had called everyone for dinner and he was on the phone.

Wilford looked a bit interested, "Wil?"

Dark was a little worried when Wilford didn't answer him and went to the table, "So Yanny Banany, what do you think of that King kid?"

Dark is slightly confused until he saw his daughter's face, she looked close to tears.

Her lip quivered, "I-I'm a terrible friend, oh Papa, Bing warned me about my ex-Senpai. He told me that King had a crush on me and yet I rip out his soul! I bet King doesn’t even want to be friends anymore!"

Dark touched Yan's shoulder but it was his bubblegum bitch of a husband to save the day, "Oh he cares Princess, if hospitalizing that mongrel of yours has anything to go by it. That and he asked about you first."

Yan looked up in shock, "And?!"

Wilford smiled uneasily, "He may be coming tomorrow."

========

King looked as though he was going into shock, Shepard had just managed to get the kid calm. Now the guy was babbling, "Shepard...her Papa wants to meet me! What do I do?!"

Shepard rubbed his neck, "I could come with, I'm off tomorrow."

King shook his head, "No I want you to rest on your day off-"

Shepard laughed, "To bad kid, I'm coming!"

King facepalmed, it was too soon to be meeting the parents of his crush. He hopes everything will be alright.


End file.
